Walk alittle Straighter
by dr. tempe bones
Summary: Songfic. Rated M to be safe. Billy Currington - Walk A Little Straighter


Seeley Christopher Booth Jr. stood by front door. The six year old was waiting for his hero, his friend, his father to come home. He loved his father more then anything. He had never gotten to know his mother. She had passed away a year after his birth trying to save him. Everyone told him stories about the wonderful mother he had had, but never got to know. He saw her photo, want to her grave anything to feel close to her, but his father was his hero, his world.

_I remember looking up  
To look up to him  
And I remember most the time  
He wasn't there  
I'd be waiting at the door  
When he got home at night  
He'd pass me by to go to pass out in his chair_

When young Seeley was three, his father turned to drinking, trying to rid himself of the pain he felt every day for his lost love. Booth had had a hard time, raising their son with out her. He bleamed himself. She didnt want kids, he did. She got pregnant and kept the child because he wanted more kids, kids with her. But soon she grew to love their unborn child and would have done anything for him. And thats what she did. She paid the the greatest price there is. She died for her son.

_And I'd say  
Walk a little straighter daddy  
You're swaying side to side  
You're footsteps make me dizzy  
And no matter how I try  
I keep tripping and stumbling  
If you'd look down here you'd see  
Walk a little straighter daddy  
You're leading me_

Little Seeley watched as his father walked though the house, swaying side to side. Tears in the young boys eyes as he copied his father. He wanted so much to be like him. He loved his father and didnt listen to what other side about him. One day when they had gone to see his Aunt Angela and Uncle Jack and their daughter Temperance, named after his mother. Angela had saw how the little boy would sway side to side like his father, and it broke her heart. Once he was too dizzy to cope his father, he would stand there, look up and whisper. "Walk alittle straighter Daddy. I'm gettin' dizzy and your leadin' me." His voice was softly and just above a whisper, no one else heard but Angela and her heart broke even more for the little boy who saw his dad as the greatest man to walk this earth.

_He stumbled in the gym  
On graduation day  
And I couldn't help but feel  
So ashamed  
And I wasn't surprised a bit  
When he didn't stay  
He stumbled out before they called my name_

As the years past Seeley grow up and saw what everyone else saw, but he still viewed his father as a hero. He had gone to the best schools because of the money his mother and left and thats what she would have wanted. He was sitting in the gym, wear a robe that was a dark blue, just like the other boys, the girls had on pale yellow. The school colors. He was graduating. He looked up in to the stands, looking for his father. But he found his Aunt Angela, Uncle Jack, cousin Tempe and Aunt Cam. But not his father. Sighing he looked down at his lap. He had the highest GPA in his class, he was getting tons of awards. He had done it all to make his father, and his mother pround. And the one person he wanted there the most wasnt. Looking up again, he saw him. His drunken father stumble in to the gym. He didnt want to feel ashamed of his father as everyone pointed and talked about him. His father left before they even got to Seeley's name. Angela saw the pained looked as young Seeley watched his father leave without seeing his son graduate from high school.

_And I thought  
Walk a little straighter daddy  
You're swaying side to side  
It's not just me who's watching  
you've caught everybody's eye  
And you're tripping and stumbling  
and even though I've turned 18  
Walk a little straighter daddy  
You're still leading me_

Angela watched as did everyone else in the gym as Booth swayed side to side, stumbling out of the gym. Seeley's row stood up as the names were called. Angela turned back to the boy and saw the little six year old in her yard as she saw him whispering to himself. "Walk alittle straigher Daddy. I'm not the only watching. You're swaying side to side, stumblin' and trippin'. Please Daddy walk alittle straighter your still leadin' me. " Angela squeezed her eyes shut as tears fall as she heard Seeley's name called and no one clapping or yelling for him. Everyone was still looking at the doors that his drunken father had left through.

_The old mans still like he always was  
But I love him anyway  
If I've learned one thing from him  
Its my kids will never have to say_

Seeley want on to Northwestern, following in his mother footsteps. His father didnt change. He didnt come to watch him graduate from college, go to his wedding or to the birth of his first grandchild. Which was a boy, who took the name Seeley Christopher Booth the thrid. But no matter how hard tryed, he loved his father. And the one thing he did learn was that he was never going to drink.

_Walk a little straighter daddy  
You're swaying side to side  
You're footsteps make me dizzy  
And no matter how I try  
I keep tripping and stumbling  
if you'd look down here you'd see  
Walk a little straighter daddy  
You're leading me_

He didnt want to hear his own kids say "Walk alittle straighter Daddy. I'm gettin' dizzy and your leadin' me." He didnt want to miss any of their graduations or anything that his father had missed. Soon Seeley jr, was the oldest Seeley Booth. His father past away from drinking, old age and a still very broken heart. At the funral Seeley stood by his family which included his wife, son, daughter, Aunt Angela, Aunt Cam, and Tempe. His unlce Jack had passed away a year before. Dressed in black he stepped forward, and in Angela's eyes the 35 year old was 18 then 6 as he said out lound the one thing he always whispered to himself. "Walk alittle straigher Daddy. I'm not the only watching. You're swaying side to side, stumblin' and trippin'. Please Daddy walk alittle straighter your still leadin' me."

_Yeah walk a little straighter daddy  
You're leading me

* * *

_

song is Billy Currington's Walk A Little Straighter. I dont know Bones or the song, just the idea.


End file.
